kupoffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Whence Blows the Wind
Walkthrough Maat will ask you to get three crests (key items), the Orcish crest, Quadav crest and Yagudo crest. Orcish Crest :NOTE: You will need Invisibility for this entire section. :1. Travel to Davoi and enter Monastic Cavern at (H-11). :2. Go to the SW corner of I-8 and zone back to Davoi. This will put you in the house area at the center of the Davoi map. :3. Head east across the bridge towards (J-9). If you, or one of your party members, possess the key item Crimson Orb, everyone proceed south to the Wall of Banishing (SW corner of J-9). Have the person with the Crimson Orb open the wall by clicking on it. This will open a hole in the wall which anyone can walk through. WARNING: The area by the Wall of Banishing is populated, so if you are doing this alone, make sure all the orcs are looking away when you drop invisibility to check the wall. The zoneline is only a few feet past the wall so if you do get aggro you can run for it. :One party member MUST hold a Crimson Orb to open the Wall of Banishing. If no one holds the orb, you will now need to do a mini-quest to obtain it. Mini Quest ::Anyone trying to obtain the Crimson Orb must first touch the Wall of Banishing (J-9) to the south and receive the message that it is blocking the cave. Take care as there are multiple high level orcs wandering in the area and they will most likely all aggro you if you're not careful. ::After touching the wall, head due north to the top of the fort at (J-8), and speak to a Tarutaru by the name of Sedal-Godjal to receive the quest. He will give the quester a White Orb key item which must be dipped in the 4 red pools across Davoi. The White Orb key item will change to a Pink Orb when you have gone to 1 pool, a Red Orb when you have gone to 2 pools, and a Blood Orb when you have gone to 3 pools, before it finally becomes a Cursed Orb at the 4th pool. WARNING: When you dip the orb into the 4th pool it curses you, so plan accordingly. However, this Curse can be lifted with the spell Cursna, Healing Waltz, or a WHM Trust like Trust: Kupipi. Otherwise the curse will last 10 minutes. The four pools are located as follows: :::*The Howling Pond is located at the NW corner of H-10. (Orcish Footsoldier & Orcish Gladiator check EP but do not aggro a lvl 59.) :::*The Wailing Pond is at the NE corner of (L-9). :::*The Screaming Pond is at the NW corner of (E-8). :::*The Groaning Pond, which is not displayed on the map, is found by following the river at (H-6) north and to the east. Gain access to the river at (D-8), (J-10), or (H-8). (It's possible to get aggro from the cliffs above the river around (I-8) so you may want to use invisible.) ::Return to Sedal-Godjal with the Cursed Orb, and he will turn it into a Crimson Orb. ::::(FYI, when the quest is done and the curse is lifted, don't rest where visible, or you'll attract aggro from below and have the whole zone of VT mobs on you in minutes.) ::::(Can be done if you have already completed Whence Blows the Wind. Proved. Can not activate the quest if Windurstian mission 8-1 is open, and on the Curse Wand section of the mission.) :4. Zone into Monastic Cavern on the other side of the wall. Hug the left wall and proceed to the SW corner of (J-6). Careful of the true sight Orc NMs that lurk in this room (mainly along the eastern walls). Activate the ??? to receive your Orcish crest. WARNING: Do not drop down the ledge to get to the ???; it's along the western wall. Quadav Crest :NOTE: One person must have the Silver bell, Coruscant rosary, and Black Matinee Necklace before you can enter the area with the Quadav crest. You must start the mission Magicite before you can receive those key items. : NOTE: You will want Sneak for this section, but Invisible is not needed. A party member must have completed Mysteries of Beadeaux I and II (can only be flagged if you were on Magicite mission), or be rank 5+, to be able to complete this part. :NOTE: If you are affected by The Mute's silence effect but do not remove it by normal means, it will last approximately 10-15 real life minutes. :NOTE: The Afflictor's curse will bring your HP and MP down to approximately 10% of max HP and 50% of max MP. :TIP: Casters should bring Echo Drops to remove silence. The Afflictor machines you must pass will curse you, however you can avoid this by muting yourself with one of the Mute machines, and then using an echo drop to cure yourself once past The Afflictor. #Enter Beadeaux and follow the tunnel down at H-7 (1st map). #Then proceed through the underground to F-8 to exit the tunnel (2nd map). #*If you don't want to get cursed by The Afflictor in the tunnel, touch The Mute at G-7. Touching The Mute will Silence the adventurer. #Once above ground again, hug the right wall to the ramp at E-10 (1st map). #*If you don't wish to be cursed by The Afflictor at F-10 & G-10 touch The Mute at F-9. If Silence is still active from the first The Mute then this step can be skipped. #Head East to the right section of the map, then north east to K-6. Be careful not to fall off. Recommended to have Sneak on even if nothing has aggroed so far! Then jump down and take the tunnel at section K-6 (1st map). #Once underground again, follow the path to M-8 (2nd map) and then zone into Qulun Dome. (There are three Afflictors in a row here) #The crest is located on the borderline of I-6/7, this is on the far Northwest wall of the second room. #*In the first room is most likely an NM, the Ruby Quadav. This NM has True Hearing so it can hear through Sneak. However, you will want to have sneak up to go past the other two that like to hang out there. #*A party member that has all three key items, or who is rank 5+, must open the door. This door opens for the entire party/alliance. It CANNOT be opened from the inside. Attempting to do so will give you the message "It cannot be opened from this side!" #*When you go through the door into the second room, there will be 2-3 different NMs with True Hearing, Ruby Quadav and Adaman Quadav, along the northeast corner of the room. Avoid them and find the ??? as quickly as possible (located in northwest corner of the room). As soon as you hit it and receive the Quadav crest, warp away. Yagudo Crest :NOTE: You will only need Invisibility for this entire part. Sneak is necessary for bats if you are lower level. :NOTE: Avoid the leeches if you are not using Sneak. :NOTE: '''No need for passwords' .'' :NOTE: You may want a Thief with Hide in your party. :NOTE: To light the torches you must have started the magicite mission and have the Yagudo Torch. #Enter Castle Oztroja and Go through the door at (I-8) to reach Map 3. #*One lever opens the door, and the other triggers the trapdoor. You will not be able to throw a lever unless you are standing on the trapdoor. The correct lever changes every Vana'diel day. #*Since there is a significant delay, an easy way to avoid the trap is to throw a lever and then immediately run off of the trapdoor. #head to the 4 lever door at the SW corner of (G-8). You can find the current combination of the levers at the dead-end at (I-10). If you were not aggroed before you will be once going through this door, plan accordingly! #Once through the door, head up the stairs and zone over (G-9) onto a new map. #*This part is pretty straightforward: just remain invisible, don't step on the Yagudo Parasites (leeches), and proceed to the next map at H-11. #You want to proceed through the Brass door at H-7 from here. In order to open it, someone must light one of the 4 torches at G-7, G-8, H-7, or H-8. If you brought help that has NOT done Magicite Mission 4 you can light the torch while they pass through the Brass door. Then they can let you in with the lever behind the Brass door. There are no mobs behind the Brass door but you do not want to bring aggro mobs with you as you need time to work the mechanism. It is recommended that a Thief with Hide to attempt to light the torches, as Hide works against Yagudo. Be forewarned; there are high level Yagudo at all 4 torches. It is recommended to light a torch that does not have a Yagudo Prelate near it, and if using the Reraise strategy without Invisible, stay as far away from Prelates as possible so as not to have Blind status. #Once through the brass door, there will be a wooden plank with a red circle (trap door) in front of a Brass Statue. Have everyone stand on the plank. Click on the statue and the trap door will open and everyone will fall through to the bottom. Don't worry about invisibility, as the bottom of the trap door is safe. #Once everyone has dropped down through the trap door, recast invisibility, and run down the long corridor leading to a large room with a series of ramps up to a center platform and a higher rear platform. The ??? to get the Yagudo crest is located on the lower central platform. At this point you'll need to keep a lookout for the Yagudo NM (Generally the High Priest). #* Invisible will work on all the Yagudo in this area except the Notorious Monsters. Tzee Xicu the Manifest, Yagudo Avatar, Yagudo High Priest & Yagudo Templar all have True Sight so make sure you're well away from their sight line as they will attack when they see you. #*Wait for the Yagudo NM to be sufficiently far away from the center platform, then travel up the ramps to the center platform, standing "behind" any regular Yagudo which may be on that platform, drop invis, click the ??? and re-invis. #*If going in a large group, it is recommended to send people up one at a time. This way, if they get aggro, they can run to the base of the ramp and get KO'd within tractor range. *Once you have the three crests, return to Maat. (see videos) Category:quests Category:Jeuno Quests